Kimi no Happy Birthday
by darkimmortalityS
Summary: A SasuNaru Story... Sasuke's birthday is approaching! What will our beloved Naruto give him? XD Wanna find out? Please review! A million thanks for those who gave their reviews!


**Summary: Naruto sings "Happy Birthday" but how is it different from the others "Happy Birthday"? Find out! SASUNARU of course!**

**PAIRINGS: Obviously SASUNARU! laughs**

**Warnings: Light Sakura and Ino bashing but MAJOR KARIN Bashing! * Please don't ask me why I include her in my story, I don't even know myself, I must be losing my mind*  
**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto doesn't belong to me!!!!! They rightfully belong to MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA! Oh and the song "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and "BEST FRIEND" by NEWS isn't mine also!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: (Waves) Hey guys! This is my 2nd story! Although My 1st story isn't finish yet, this kinda appeared out of my head and decided to type it first since its only a one shot! Please Review!!!!!! Thanks!  
**

**Naruto: (Yawn) I'm sooo sleepy!  
**

**Sasuke: Dobe, we still have to act on her story, "Baby Naru", remember? (sighs)**

**Naruto: (Whine) Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhh???????? I'm tired already!!!!!!!!!**

**Yumi: I'll give you ramen! (grin)**

**Naruto: Yay! Ramen!!!!!!!!!! I'm not that tired anyway! I can still act!!!!!!!! (grin)**

**Sasuke: Dobe! (whispered and sighs)**

**Yumi: By the way, please also check my story, "Baby Naru"! Thanks! Nnow on with the show!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Konoha  
**

It was a fine day at the village of Konoha; people were doing their daily routines, waking up; taking a shower; brushing teeth; eat breakfast; read the news; get ready for work; etc…

But on one particular house; Sakura and Ino were doing something different, they were planning about something and that involves someone; someone who they all go crazy all their life. GUESS? Yeah, it's nothing new… We all know that there is only one person they all go crazy with anyway… Yup folks, its no other than, the genius, most wanted, tall, dark, bastard (as Naruto calls) and handsome, UCHIHA SASUKE!

They were secretly planning to surprise Sasuke on his birthday next week and of course they want it to be perfect right? So that their beloved Sasuke will notice them or maybe fall in love with them, **(A/N: which is complete futile because I'm the author of the story)**, so they have decided to only invite people who were involve with the Uchiha and that means all Rookie 9 will be invited and Team Gai, Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Sai, Azuma, Kurenai, Gai Kakashi and surprisingly Konohamaru and his friends.

So after making the invitations, they planned about what they should do at the party; They, including Hinata, Tenten and Kurenai-sensei, will handle the foods and the cake, while Kiba will handle the music; Ino had asked Shikamaru and Neji to do a plan on how to convinced Sasuke on going to their surprised party which Shikamaru described as troublesome but he and Neji agreed to do it, Lee and Gai-sensei are the ones who'll plan on what games they'll do with a little begging from Sakura to not make it too much difficult; Konohamaru and his friends together with Iruka-sensei and Sai will decorate the place where the party will be held; Azuma-sensei and Kakashi- sensei are the ones looking for a place where the party will be held.

Wait, we're forgetting something, or someone that is... Where the heck is Naruto? Well to answer you question Ladies and Gents, our lovable Naruto was away on a mission, but don't panic! I made sure that he'll be back on Sasuke's birthday, after all they are my main characters. Okay, since that's all that I can say about Sakura and Ino's plan... Let's go somewhere else! **(A/N: runs away)**

* * *

**Bridge**

Sasuke was leaning on the Bridge waiting for his former team mates to appear except Naruto of course; he knew he was on a mission with his team; yes, you heard it right, Naruto's team, even though Naruto became a Jounin, Sasuke a Chuunin, and Sakura being a Medical Ninja; they had agreed to it that they meet still on the bridge everyday if none of them were doing anything; and so it became a ritual for them to meet each other and train or just chat. Sasuke sighed again when he heard Suigetsu and Karin quarrel beside him, while Juugo was just sitting under the tree watching the sky.

It's been 6 years then after Naruto had successfully got him back to Konoha together with his new team mates, He was honestly shock when all he got as punishment was a year of house arrest together with his team and guarded by Anbu guards, when he asked Tsunade why his punishment was so light, she just told him that he should be thankful because Naruto had convinced the council elders to give him a light punishment. After a year of house arrest he and his team mates were given class D missions since they were still on probation as what Tsunade tells them and after another year of boring missions, Sasuke and his team mates were given the privilege to take the Chuunin exam except Juugo and to make the story short, they took the exam, passed and now were Chuunin, in Juugo's case, he was still being cured by Tsunade because of his curse sealed which he can't control.

"Suigetsu, Karin" he said with venom in his voice this made the two quieten.

Sasuke sigh in relief but then got annoyed when Karin hugged his arms and leaned close to him and started flirting.

"Sasuke-kun" Karin giggled, "Nee~" she said seductively, "want to go out on a date tonight???" she whispered in his ears and that made Sasuke cringed in disgust, when Karin was about to talk once more, Kakashi appeared and greeted them.

"Yo! I see that we are the only ones here" Kakashi said while still reading his Precious Book without looking at Sasuke and the others, "Sasuke, Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you," he then glanced at Sasuke's Team, "You 2..." referring to Suigetsu and Karin, "have a mission to take... and Juugo..." Juugo was already beside Sasuke when Kakashi appeared, "Tsunade-sama told me that you have to meet Shizune at the hospital today." Juugo nod while Karin whined and Suigetsu went to annoy her again.

"But I wanna be with Sasuke-kun today~" Karin whined and tried to cling on Sasuke's shoulder which was futile since Sasuke had glared at her making sure she got the message that he was close to killing her.

"What about Sakura and my replacement?" Sasuke asked without any expression at all; and yes... he still calls Sai as his replacement.

"They are doing something and couldn't come today," Kakashi said and turn, "well... let's go to Hokage-sama now, shall we?" he started to walk followed by Sasuke and his team mates.

* * *

**Forest**

Naruto on the otrher hand was jumping from tree to tree going back to Konoha, he had a B-rank mission with his team and they were away from Konoha for a week now. while he was on a mission, he was also think of what to give on Sasuke on his birthday; he even asked his students to help him but the only thing he got so far was nothing. You know why, right? Well, the bastard had everything, fame and looks and he was rich, and he doesn't like anything and he doesn't even celebrate his birthday! But this year was different, he was toild by Sakura before he left from Konoha that she and Ino will held a party for Sasuke and that he'd better finish his mission quick if he want to be at the party.

_It's really troublesome when you want to give something to someone who doesn't even celebrate his birthday! _Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

"Naruto-sensei!" he heard one of his student shout and when he looks in front of him he was surprise to see a tree in front of him, he quickly twist his body to avoid the tree and land on the next branch he saw. He sigh in relief and saw that his students have also stopped on their track to see if their teacher was fine.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and grin to them, he was embarrassed that he was caught spacing out, "sorry about that guys, I was only thinking about something."

One of his student snigger and looked at him teasingly, "Who sensei???"

"Sakura-san?" his other student asked looking at Naruto calmly.

"ummm... No, actually it's Sasuke and I-" he couldn't finish what he was saying when he heard his girl student giggle. Naruto looked at her and gave her a questioning look.

"I didn't know that you swing that way sensei..." she giggled, "but don't worry, you two look great with each other!" she said.

Naruto was now shock, "N-no, t-t-t-that's not what y-you think... I- I was just..." great now he was stuttering just like Hinata!

"Eh?" the first boy asked again, "I thought you two were dating also..." Naruto's eyes became wide and look at him.

"W-what?!" he can't believe he was hearing this, and from his students of all people!

"Well, everyone in the village was talking about it..." the second boy said calmly and leaned on the tree. "You guys are always together, so the villagers thought that you were lovers."

"And you guys also have a fans club! I'm a member sensei!" the girl giggled and was blushing now.

"Sasuke is like a brother to me!!!!!" he shouted, Naruto had a blush on his cheeks now, even his ears, he was really embarrassed, he didn't think the villagers would see them as lovers, they were always together, but that's because he feels happy whenever he was with Sasuke, although they always end up fighting whenever they start to argue about anything and he always feels sad when Sasuke was on a mission but was always the first one Sasuke visited when he comes back which really made Naruto happy.

_Thump!_

Naruto gripped his coat tightly when he felt his heart beat fast when he thought of Sasuke all of a sudden; he then looked at his student who were now smiling, He blush hard then and looked away from them.

"Realized it now, sensei?" the calm boy said smiling.

"I never thought you'd be slow with this thing sensei! It was sooo obvious every time you two were together, Naruto wanted to hide, he felt so hot and he couldn't stop himself from blushing! The two boys were now teasing him nonstop.

"So, sensei, already thought of a present?" he heard the girl asked and looked at her, "I never saw you buy anything in the village we were in for our mission.

"What? still haven't thought what to give to your lover sensei?" the boy grinned and teased him again which made Naruto make a fake cough to change the topic.

"Shall we continue traveling back guys???" he stood up and begun to jump from tree to tree followed by his students, which were still teasing him.

"Why don't you confess on his birthday sensei?" the girl asked and this made Naruto lost his balance on the branch he land on and fell only to be caught by his two student while the girl giggles.

"W-what a-a-are y-y-ou s-s-saying?!!!!!!" when he step on the branch with the help of his two boys.

"What's wrong with that sensei? Uchiha-san will be happy if you tell him how you feel." the boy asked calmly, "I'm sure you guys feel the same way towards each other." and jumped on the next branch.

"It'll be fine sensei..." the other boy said and jumped also following the other.

"We'll help you so don't worry sensei!" the girl said and followed her team mates while Naruto was behind them thinking seriously of what his students told him...

_Were we acting like lovers every time we are together???_

_Am I in love with Sasuke???_

_Isn't this kinda fast???_

_This is bad!!!_

_It won't stop beating fast!!!!!_

_Now way!!!!_

_Good grief!!!!!!!! I am in love with the Bastard!!!!!_

_

* * *

_**Konoha**

The gates of Konoha where people enters and exits was right now being watched by a pair of onyx eyes, he was hidden on a tree, perfectly hiding his chakra and presence, but unknown to him, he was also being watched from a far, he didn't notice it for he was concentrating on watching the entrance gate.

You already know who this person is right??? Yup, it's Sasuke and yeah, he is waiting for someone to enter the gate, he woke early in the morning just to hide in a tree. Oh well, it's not like it's new to him anyways.

Sasuke was waiting patiently on the tree where he was hiding, he knew the Dobe would arrive at 8 am, when he left his house, it said that it was 7:45, so it was about time now that the Dobe arrive, so why is he still not here???

Then a shout was heard and Sasuke looked at the gates and saw a blond hair running behind three genins, he sighed and waited for the Dobe to come near his tree and he'll act like he bump at him.

Sasuke sighed again and leaned on the tree asking himself why he always do this kind of thing.

* * *

Upon entering the Gates of Konoha, Naruto greeted the 2 watch guards and told his team that they'll head to the Hokage before going home and taking a rest and wait for their next mission.

Team Naruto were walking on the streets of Konoha and were taking their time since they knew that they were not the only one's who were going to pass their report to the Hokage. Naruto was now thinking of what to give to Sasuke, he didn't notice that his genin students were watching him and they grinned at each other.

"Naruto- sensei..." Naruto looked at his student, "why don't you just kiss him and say that the kiss was your birthday gift to him????" Natsu the lively boy said and was grinning. Shiori, the girl on their team giggled as to what Natsu had told their sensei.

Naruto blushed and lightly punch Natsu's head calling him 'stupid' and earning an 'awwww' from his two students.

"Seriously sensei, just tell him that you love him and every thing will be okay, you two end up together and ravish each other." Yuuya the calm one said while walking forward.

"I bet Naruto-sensei is the Uke in this situation." Shiori giggled.

"I think so too, so sensei, who's opinion will you follow? Mine or Yuuya???" Natsu grinned idiotically.

"Like I'd ever follow what you guys suggested!" Naruto shouted and was now blushing beet red.

"What did they suggest?" a voice asked behind him which made Naruto jumped away and fell on his face on the dirty ground.

"sensei!" he heard his students shout, he rise from the ground and was about to curse whoever stalked behind him but was stopped when he saw the person he wanted to avoid right now.

"Dobe!" Sasuke sneered and looked at the now dirty idiotic face of Naruto; he was surprised that Naruto didn't sensed him jumped on his back, he heard them talking about something but didn't heard much, so when he heard Naruto shout something, he jumped down and asked him suddenly what his students suggest only to receive a shout and a loud thump when Naruto fell on the floor.

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke heard one of Naruto's student and nod at them as his way of greeting then turned back to Naruto who was still pouting at him as if he did something wrong. He sighed again and his left hand went to pocket and get his handkerchief and started wiping the dirt off of Naruto's face earning a whine from Naruto, a squeal from the girl who called him and a chuckle from bith boys.

"Sasuke I can clean my face myself you know!" Naruto whined as he tried to push Sasuke's hands off his face.

"Really now, Dobe?" Sasuke teased but continue wiping Naruto's face, "quit it! It's not like it's new to you! Now stop acting like a child!" Sasuke warned him. Naruto did stop but still pouted, he heard Shiori whisper under her breath something about a 'Lover's Quarrel' and heard her giggle.

"Nee, Sasuke-san..." Natsu started talking then, Sasuke looked at him and in that process made Sasuke stop wiping Naruto's face which Naruto thought was his chance to escape but Sasuke gripped his shoulder tightly to make sure he doesn't run away.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked and glared at Naruto who stopped his actions.

"Are you guys always like this???" Natsu grinned and looked at his sensei who was crouching low because of Sasuke's glare.

"Explain." Sasuke said which made Natsu flinch because of the way he said it.

"I mean, taking care of each other?" he asked rather than saying 'you guys are acting like newly wed couples.'

"Hn... If I won't take care of him, he'll be dead in the past and not here anymore." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme! That's not true!!!! Just be honest and tell them you can't live without me!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I can't live without you, happy Dobe???"Sasuke said and rolled his eyes, "Now saty still while I wipe that dirt off your idiotic face!" Sasuke said and resumed wiping Naruto's face.

"Meanie!" Naruto whined and shouted.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi! Stop it if you know what's best for you!!!!!!!" Sasuke pinched both of Naruto's cheeks.

"AAwwwww! Let's go, Bastard!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouts as trying to push Sasuke's hands away from his cheeks.

"Make me!" Sasuke taunt.

And A fight between Sasuke and Naruto begun even though it was only 15 minutes after Naruto had arrive.

The 3 genins were shock and their eyes were wide as saucers because Sasuke just acted differently from the Sasuke they knew.

"They really love each other huh??" Naruto heard Natsu said and wasn't sure if Sasuke had heard him also, but he was sure that he had heard him and caught him grinning while he was fighting Sasuke.

* * *

It was already 3 days and Sasuke was angry, aside from Sakura and Ino asking him what he wants for his birthday and Karin's clinging, he was angry the at Naruto! When the dobe arrived, they ended up fighting because of some stupid reason and the next day Naruto didn't even visit him or tried to annoy him like before and it looks like the Dobe was avoiding him for some reason, now he was walking towards the the Dobe's apartment to corner him and ask what his problem was so that he would know what he had done wrong this time. He thought it was weird since he saw Naruto's students on the training ground and when he asked them why Naruto wasn't there with them, they told him that Naruto had told them to take a day off and do whatever they want.

When he reached the Dobe's door, he knocked 3 times and didn't received an answer so he decided to get the spare key in his pocket, yes spare key that Naruto had given him, even Naruto has a spare key of Sasuke's house, he was about to insert they key to the door when he heard his name being called, he turn to see Naruto on the hallway carrying a his bag of groceries which was probably ramen.

To say that Naruto was shock was beyond that, he didn't think that Sasuke would come to him today, did he realized that Naruto was acting strange and was trying to avoid him that's why he was here right now standing on Naruto's Apartment door.

"Ummm, Is there something wrong???" Naruto asked and thank himself for not stuttering, he went towards Sasuke to open his door by himself, when he entered inside, Sasuke followed.

"You know, I should be the one asking that question..." Sasuke calmly said trying not to show that he was already annoyed.

Naruto flinched, he walked to his small kitchen and place his grocery bag, "What do you mean?" he asked without looking at Sasuke, afraid to see something different. After what his students have told him on their last mission, Naruto had been coward to be with Sasuke and the result was bad, and that was the reason why Sasuke was now in his apartment leaning on the wall waiting for his answer.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, his patience was losing and Naruto knew it so he acted like how he always act in front of Sasuke.

"It's nothing okay? I was just busy and-" he was cut off when Sasuke punch his wall.

"You weren't busy, Dobe! you were here mostly after your last mission! Your students told me so!" Sasuke spat at him.

"What's this, trying to spy on me, Uchiha? What?! Are you my stalker now???!" Naruto shouted getting angry also, _Why won't you leave me for now! _He was praying that Sasuke would hear his pleas and leave him for now to figure out what he really feels for Sasuke.

"Naruto, quit getting off the topic and tell me why are you avoiding me! Is that hard for you to answer?" Sasuke sighed.

"Why Bastard miss me that much?!" he growled while his insides were shaking.

"Dobe!" Sasuke lost his patience and marched towards Naruto determined to get some answers, Naruto was right, he missed his Dobe after his long mission and, _Fuck! _Sasuke cursed in his mind, Did he just say _"Miss", "His Dobe"_,since when did he became "His".

Naruto unintentionally stepped back, he wasn't prepared for this right now, not when he was still confused, he might say something that might hurt them both, he silently prayed for someone to help him in his situation.

"Naruto, your door was open so-" Sakura found not only Naruto inside but also Sasuke, she then squealed and went to bother Sasuke almost forgetting why she was looking for Naruto in the first place.

"Sasuke-kun good timing I was also looking for you!" she cling to Sasuke's arm making Sasuke cringed.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked calmly but still looking at Naruto waiting for his answer.

That's when Sakura notice the tension inside the place and she looked at Naruto and Sasuke, her eyebrow raising and a curious expression written on her face. "Is there something I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing." both men answered for her which only made her more curious.

"Well if its nothing stop glaring with each other! Seriously! Every time I see you guys all you do is-"

"You're right Sakura-chan all we do is fight and that's why I'm wondering why I am even with this Bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"That should be my line Dobe!" Sasuke angrily said and turn away.

Sakura was shock and didn't know what to do but follow Sasuke out of Naruto's apartment.

After hearing the door shut, Naruto fell on the ground and sighed...

_Great! I really am a DOBE!_

He cursed and went to his bedroom to sleep all that what happened to him these past few weeks.

It was in the nearly dawn when Naruto had woke up and he turn to watch his clock, after that his eyes went to the picture frames in his side table, there were 4 frames now on the table, one was their first time to be genins, second was the picture where Naruto has come back from training with Jiraiya for 3 years with Yamato as their captain and Sai as Sasuke's replacement, the third one was when Naruto has successfully dragged, as Sasuke says, Sasuke home to Konoha after so many attempt. And the last picture was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke on their casual clothes, Sasuke wearing a black longsleeve while Naruto wearing a light blue shirt and making a victory sign on his hand while the other hand was placed on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke was looking at Naruto calmly.

Naruto went to pick the last frame and watched it and then sighed...

"Bastard!" he whispered and put the frame back and went back to lay down on his bed. "Guess it can't be helped..." he sighed and watch the sunset. "You better appreciate my peace offering and my gift for you!" he said and covered his face, "Sakura-chan and his fan-girls won't let me live in peace after this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he scratch his hair and rolled over his bed.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

Shiori, the girl student of Naruto was beaming right now while her two team mate, Natsu, the lively one, and Yuuya, the calm one were grinning at Naruto's back.

"So sensei, this is what you'll do in Sasuke-san's birthday party????" Shiori asked teasingly.

"I-i-is it-" Naruto didn't finished what he was about to say when Shiori begun to squeal and jump up and down.

"These lines are really good sensei... did you make these?" Natsu asked.

Naruto nodded not looking at them, he was embarrassed really he was.

"Best Friend really relates to you and Sasuke sensei..." Yuuya said smiling.

"Will you sing it alone sensei??" Shiori sat beside Naruto wanting to know the details.

"Kiba and the other guys will sing "Happy Birthday" together with me, while I'll sing the "Best Friend" solo...." he said in whispers but Shiori heard and squealed once more!

"I can't wait for Sasuke-san's birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It'll make the SASUNARU fans club faint and have nosebleed!!!!!!!" Shiori said, excitement in her eyes.

Naruto looked incredulously as if he was seeing an alien instead of his student. He sighed and looked away, "I hope he forgives me though..."

"Don't worry Naruto-sensei, Sasuke-san loves you that much, maybe right now, he has forgiven you already and is waiting for you." Natsu teased but was saying it seriously.

"I hope so..." Naruto sighed, _I might be dead after Sasuke's party because of the fan girls._

And with that their break finished and they resumed in training.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

The music filled the Hokage tower or should I say rooftop, Tsunade had told them that the rooftop was wide enough to occupy everybody who were invited in the party so they had decided to held it there then, everyone was having fun and greeting Sasuke whenever they meet him. At first he was angry to be surprised by everyone but Neji told him that everyone had work hard to make this party, it may be troublesome as Shikamaru says but Neji told him to stay until the party ended so that everyone's hard work will not be into nothing.

Sasuke was regretting why he followed what Neji said for right now, 3 nuisance won't leave him alone and were invading his personal space. He looked around and saw Kiba on the small stage making a jutsu in front of the crowd while Lee was also there trying to impress everyone with his taijutsu skills.

Everyone was having fun and he had to admit that he was glad that they did this for him; it's been a long time since he had celebrate his birthday with someone close to him, he always hide in his house when it was his birthday and the only one who would pester him on his birthday in the past was Naruto. He didn't agree to Sasuke not celebrating his birthday so he decided to celebrate it with Sasuke by eating a meal in a restaurant which Sasuke ends up paying as always or they spar until they tire themselves out.

Speaking of Naruto, he hasn't seen his blond dobe anywhere, yes, he admits it finally that he was in love with Naruto, he didn't know when or how he started feeling like this towards Naruto but ever since he came back, all he wanted was for Naruto to be with him always. He scanned the area but failed to see any blond hair, well except for Ino who was with Sakura and Karin who were in front of him and they were talking to him about something that Sasuke didn't even hear for he was now busy looking for Naruto.

"Back off you bitches! Can't you see Sasuke-kun doesn't like your presence at all?!" Karin shouted and let go of Sasuke's arm and faced Ino and Sakura.

"You should back off you bitch!" Sakura shouted back.

"Yeah! Can't you see Sasuke-kun only needs me to celebrate his birthday with????" Ino shouted also.

"WHAT!!!!?" Sakura and Karin glared and shout on Ino.

"Bring it on, Bitch!" Then the 3 started to fight while Sasuke was still looking around.

"Looking for something, Sasuke?" Sasuke sensed Kakashi say on his back, "Or should I say someone." that caught Sasuke's attention.

"You knew?" Sasuke asked Kakashi calmly.

"With the way you guys act around each others presence?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "I'm surprised to know that you never realized it when you are considered as a genius Sasuke." he said and looked at the stage where Kiba and Lee are now sparring.

"When Naruto is away, you always become a bastard, well you always act like that in the past as Naruto describe," Sasuke only listened to what Kakashi was saying. "But whenever Naruto returns you are always the first one to wait for him." Sasuke was now surprised that Kakashi know his secret, Kakashi looked at him and smiled, "I always see you hiding on the trees near the Gates of Konoha Sasuke. I got curious and the next incident I saw you I hid also and was surprised of what I saw." Kakashi was now chuckling then glanced at Sasuke, "But you only noticed it right now right?" Sasuke nod.

"I don't even know if he feels the same." Sasuke sigh and started to tell Kakashi what had happen these past few days. "And we haven't talked with each other since then." Sasuke looked troubled and Kakashi turn his eyes away from Sasuke and looked at the stage, "He might hate me now..." he heard Sasuke say and Kakashi smiled of what he saw on the stage.

In the stage was Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Naruto and even Shikamaru and Neji. They were wearing white tuxedos... **(A/N: Can't help it! I got this idea when I watched the video; I advice you guys to listen to "Happy Birthda"y and "Best Friend" of News to relate on what Naruto will sing for Sasuke! (^_^) Oh well, Enjoy!) **they were good looking men but the most who caught everyones attention was our blond ninja, Naruto, he was worriedly glancing at Kiba who was beside him then at Shikamaru. Kakashi smiled and looked at Sasuke who was still looking on the ground.

"Everyone! Since we all have sung a "Happy Birthday" to the birthday celebrant," Kiba said while Sasuke didn't even look at Kiba, "someone wants to sing him his own version of "Happy Birthday." Kiba grinned and earned a light punch from Naruto.

The music begun to play then, while Naruto remained on his ground, the other boys begun to dance the moves they have practiced. Naruto then searched for Sasuke and saw him with Kakashi, Kakashi tapped Sasuke's shoulder when he saw Naruto looked at him pleadingly. "You should watch this Sasuke, it's for you." Kakashi whispered.

Naruto sighed and begun to sing...

**_Happy Birthday _**

**(A/N: I tried to underline the Italic letters, but something's wrong with it...)  
**

_Exactly because I can't buy them with money _

Naruto begun to dance together with his friends and that's how Sasuke saw him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the boys danced and sing.

_Treasures that can be expressed by feelings_

_I'll say it in words, _

_"Happy Birthday"_

_Without feeling embarrassed at exactly 12 midnight_

Then Naruto and the others begun to make a straight line and raising their hands in the air moving it up and down while their bodies danced to the beat and danced in freestyle.

_Wow wow wow yeah_

_Wow wow wow yeah_

_Wow_

_Wow wow wow yeah_

_Wow wow wow yeah yeah yeah_

Then the boys danced in rhythm as they sang the chorus... Sasuke's attention was only at Naruto, he hasn't even moved ever since he saw Naruto on stage. Kakashi glanced at him then smiled and watched Naruto and the others on stage.

_For being born whoa_

_For being able to meet you whoa_

_That I can be by your side now,_

_Thank you,_

_It's you Happy Birthday_

_A magical, special day that happens only once a year_

Kiba took over Naruto and went to the center and begun to sing his part.

_Today is the momentous once-a-year anniversary_

_Of you who is the most important in the world_

_Yet another one in beauty_

After making a turn around Kiba switched with Neji and started singing his part.

_The piling up of years_

_Is the multiplication of memories_

_That's why I'll send beautiful words_

_Only to you, look!_

Shikamaru and Chouji sang their part then while singing it their backs were turned to each other then danced again in freestyle.

_ I'm so happy that in the many thousands and hundred millions_

_We could have such a miracle as our meeting_

_And be this near_

_I'll sing for you _, Naruto points and winks at Sasuke when they sang this part.

Then again, they begun to start forming a straight line and danced in rhythm and sang the chorus again.

Naruto begun to sing solo again, while the others danced at his back.

_Because you're here that I can laugh_

_And be more honest than usual today_

Lee begun to approach Naruto and sang his part.

_An ordinary day to the rest of the world_

_Fishing as per normal, yet_

_To me even the taste of the atmosphere has a special flavor_

Shino then sang his part while Kiba hangs around his side grinning.

_I especially want to meet your smile_

_Bye bye to grimaces_

_With the extent of my power, _

_I'll send you my love_

Naruto, Kiba and Neji went on the center and sang their part while they point at Sasuke.

_How many times have you cried up until now?_

_The happiness where can laugh now is safe_

_Today's Happy birthday is where we can be together_

_I'll sing for you_

Then all of them once again sang the chorus and some of the crowds were cheering at them, even Sakur, Ino had stopped attacking Karin and watched, Sasuke was then pulled by Sakura and Ino telling him that he should be near the stage since the song is for him. As they reached the stage, Naruto crouched down and looked at Sasuke as he sang his part again. They were looking in each others eyes as if they were talking._  
_

_I didn't leave you here alone_

_Definitely next year and the year after too_

_I'll go to meet you on the same day_

Kiba then sang his part as he pulled Naruto away from Sasuke to finish their song.

_A present from God_

_Your Happy Birthday_

_All the best for your future _

Then all of them begun to sing together.

_Wow wow wow yeah_

_Wow wow wow yeah_

_Wow_

_Wow wow wow yeah_

_Wow wow wow yeah yeah yeah_

The boys turned and bow as they finished the song, as they slowly turn to get off the stage, Naruto remained.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura was the one who asked when he still didn't walk away.

"This is interesting." Sasuke heard Kakashi said and realized that he was already near the stage and Kakashi had followed him, he snapped away from Kakashi and looked at Naruto who was fidgetting on the stage; Kiba and the others then came to be with the crowd. Sasuke looked at Kiba for answers.

"Just wait..." Kiba grinned and looked at Naruto, "Hey! Naruto!!!!!!!!! You'd better hurry! Sasuke is getting impatient here!" he shouted and received a glare from Sasuke while Naruto cursed him silently.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously, he then looked at Sasuke, "Well, since I didn't know what to give you on your birthday..." he sighed and tried to not blush, "so.. this is the only thing I could give you..." after he said that, music filled the air, Kiba was cheering loudly, Neji went towards Sasuke and smiled at him, which made Sasuke looked at him curiously then Neji said something that made Sasuke's heart stopped.

"Listen carefully to his song... You'll find out how he really feels for you." Neji then joined the others cheering for Naruto. Sasuke then looked at Naruto and concentrate on him and his song.

Naruto sighed and begun to sing and looked at Sasuke.

**Best Friend**

_We have fun doing the most trivial things_

_Before we even notice, we've been laughing together till morning_

_We are supposed to have become adults_

_But we haven't changed a bit_

_You are my Best Friend_

_Sometimes we fight because of the silliest little things_

_But we understand each other better every time we collide_

Then everyone begun to cheer loudly... While Sasuke only looked at Naruto, he gulp when he saw how the way Naruto looks at him now as he sang the next lyrics.

_In the future I probably __won't say this out loud again_

_But the truth is that when I'm with you, that's when my heart feels the warmest_

Then Naruto jumped off the stage and walked towards Sasuke that made the girls shock but Kiba cheered on Naruto while Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya were surprised, Kakashi was smiling and looking at his two students. Lee was shouting how "youthful" Naruto-kun is while the other boys just smiled, as the boys begun to walk towards the stage again. Then Naruto held Sasuke's hand and looked at him smiling.

_You are my Best Friend_

_Because it is embarrassing, I can't say things like, "Thanks"_

_This may not be any special place, but I want to always be right here._

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand without breaking the eye contact. Then Kiba and the others begun to sing together with Naruto.

_You are my Best Friend_

_No matter when, we will never be alone_

_I want to say this to you, the one who gives me such simple kindness_

_"Thank You"_

_

* * *

_After the party, which end up pretty well without any killing that happened, Naruto was now on the Hokage Mountain watching the village's area. After he finished his song, he was about to confess to Sasuke in front of everyone knowing the risks but before he could say anything everyone cheered on how good he sang and that the song was amazing, Sasuke on the other hand was pulled by Karin, Ino and Sakura to discuss about Naruto's song. By the end of the party, he didn't get the chance to speak with Sasuke for two reasons: one, he was a coward and two, Sakura was bad enough when she beats the life of him, but with Ino and Karin he'll end up dead for good.

He sighs and lay on the ground watching the night sky, he heard a someone approach him but he didn't rise to greet his visitor for he knew who it was already because of the chakra signature.

"Finally got away from your fans club???" he asked and was faced by an emotionless Sasuke. "Sasuke???" he looked at Sasuke's eyes again when he didn't receive any answer.

"This was exactly the position I last saw you before going off to Orochimaru." Sasuke begun to say while he was still kneeling above Naruto and Naruto looked at him, the Naruto returned his gazed on the night sky as Sasuke followed his move.

"There's so many stars tonight, huh?" Naruto asked still looking at the sky.

"Yeah."

They watched the sky in comfortable silence; they stayed like that for a few minutes looking calm and happy, neither said anything towards each other and yet they had a smile on each others face.

Then a shooting star fell on the sky and the two of them saw it. Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a warm smile.

"Did you wish for something?" he asked.

"Hn." _Yeah, I did..._

"I see..." Naruto had understand what Sasuke told him and then went back in looking at the sky.

It was then Sasuke's turn to look at Naruto; he knew what he wanted to do right now, but he didn't know where to start, after all this was all new to him, Naruto was important to him, and he didn't want to lose him again...

_Listen carefully to his song... _

_You'll find out how he really feels for you..._

Neji's voice echoed in his mind, Sasuke did listen to Naruto's song and the moment he heard him sing those words made Sasuke felt warm and happy in his heart, Naruto had even looked at him differently when he sang those words to him; he was snapped out of his thinking when he heard Naruto humming the song he had sung as his birthday present for him, then Sasuke had decided, he slowly breathe in and out to calm his nerves then loked at the sky.

"Naruto" he begun.

"Yeah?" Naruto said and continue to look at the sky and started humming again, waiting for Sasuke to say what he wanted to say.

"Listen carefully because I'll only say it once..." Sasuke was still looking at the sky when he told Naruto to listen.

"Okay..." Naruto said.

"I LOVE YOU"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a surprised look, Sasuke also calmly looked at Naruto when he saw that Naruto looked at him.

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke had confessed to him so he didn't know how to answer him Sasuke waited for Naruto to say something but deep inside he was worried, what if Naruto refuse to love him back?, with that thought on his mind, he looked away.

Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke begun to speak once again.

"You know, whenever I start to wonder why I came back in Konoha, I always see your face whenever I close my eyes and think of an answer." Sasuke then looked at the village down them and lean on his knee, "I was a missing nin, I betrayed the village, went to Orochimaru, joined the Akatsuki, tried to destroy Konoha and attacked and almost kill you, the one whom trusted me and still believed in me after all I did."

Naruto was speechless again. "Why did you still believe in me Naruto? You should have stop the moment I left you almost dying at the valley." Naruto looked down.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto, "Naruto..." he said but Naruto didn't looked at him, "Naruto, say something..." Sasuke was at his limit, his heart was pounding so fast and he needed to hear Naruto say that everything was alright, if he had to plead he will do it as long as Naruto said something, "Naru-"

"Is it wrong to chase someone important in my life?" Naruto suddenly said, "Teme, don't ask me why I still insist on believing you!" he then begun shouting, "You probably loved me after coming back! But I have always loved you ever since!!!!!!!!!" Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling then, "I did everything to become strong so that you will acknowledge me, but every time we meet you were always one step ahead." he then looked at Sasuke, "Did you know that I always feel frustrated every time I fail in saving your butt and couldn't convinvce you to come back home?" he was now sobbing silently.

Sasuke then smiled for the first time and lean on Naruto's hair and put his right arm around Naruto's back, "Naruto..." he said, "what's your answer then?"

Naruto slowly looked at him, "What???"

"I told you how I feel didn't I?" Sasuke leaned then on Naruto's forehead. "It's your turn now."

Naruto blushed hard and was about to avoid looking at Sasuke's eyes but it seemed that Sasuke had read his mind and held Naruto's cheeks to make him look at him and tell him how he feels.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, "You went through all that trouble today just to-"

"It was not a trouble at all!!!!" Naruto shouted, "Teme! It was my-"

"Your birthday gift to me." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes, he should have expected that Naruto would ruin the mood.

Naruto then stand up, "It's late already! Let's continue this talk tomorrow, Teme..." Naruto then turn around and was about 5 steps away from Sasuke when he heard Sasuke say something.

"Walk away right now and you won't see me tomorrow or even the next day!" He said calmly, he knew it was blackmailing Naruto, but Naruto was being stubborn. "If you feel the same way you then tell me!" he shouted, "It's only a yes or a no!" Naruto turn to look at him looking annoyed.

"Your saying like your asking my hand in marriage Teme!" he snapped.

"And what if it is a marriage proposal? what will your answer be, Dobe?" Sasuke taunt

"Yes!" Naruto said and was surprised, he closed his eyes and sighed, Sasuke has already won this battle, stupid mouth! Naruto silently cursed.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards Naruto and made Naruto look down.

Sasuke raised his right hand and teasingly knock Naruto's forehead which made Naruto flinch. "Baka"

Naruto was about to shout at Sasuke again but was stopped when the moment he looked up, warm lips met his. He was shocked at first and didn't know what to do, but when Sasuke's mouth didn't stop kissing him, Naruto decided to kiss him back and they shared their second kiss. When their lips separated they looked in each others eyes, Naruto couldn't stop himself and chuckled and leaned on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was taken aback when Naruto started chuckling.

"Naruto, you always ruin the mood, do you know that?" Sasuke asked, Naruto looked at him and was now grinning, his eyes were now sparkling.

"I can't help it, nee, does this mean that were a couple now???" he asked.

"What do you think?" Sasuke smirk then.

"Your fan girls won't like this at all." Naruto couldn't help it again so he was now laughing.

"Does it look like I even care, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Bastard." Naruto pouted.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and hugged Naruto all of a sudden and smelled him, Naruto on the other hand was again blushing.

"You know, you're getting on my nerves, are you really Sasuke?" Naruto asked struggling on Sasuke's hold.

"Dobe, if you once again try to ruin the mood, I'm going to ravish you right here!" Sasuke warned him and that made Naruto stop struggling and lean on Sasuke's shoulder quietly.

"I kinda like the old Sasuke..." Naruto said and turn leaned closer on Sasuke's neck, making Sasuke feel Naruto's hot breath.

"So you don't like me hugging you like this?" Sasuke asked glancing at the blond hair.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I like it when you hug me, but," Naruto looked up to him, "this is the first time I saw you like this Sasuke." he said.

"Hn..." Sasuke smirked, "Better get used to it then since you'll be living with me for the rest of your life, Dobe." He then teasingly nibbled Naruto's neck. Naruto squirmed but didn't pull away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined when he felt Sasuke's hand moving inside his coat. "You said you wouldn't ravish me if I don't ruin the mood right?" he said.

"I'm not ravishing you, am I Dobe?" Sasuke stopped giving hickeys on NAruto's neck and started kissing him passionately which Naruto returned. After that, Sasuke gave only kiss before leaning on Naruto's forehead panting like Naruto.

"I Love You, Naruto." he whispered.

"I Love You Too, Sasuke." Naruto answered back smiling.

~The End~

* * *

~*~OMAKE~*~

**Bushes**

Tsunade was silently cursing while giving her payment to Kakashi who was smiling crazily.

"Why did that Uchiha brat have to confess first?!" she asked.

"Maa, maa, Tsunade," Jiraiya said calming his friend and team mate, "It's not always Naruto will do the first me always you know." he received a glare as he said that.

"Jaa, I'm going now..." with that Kakashi jumped silently away from the scene as Tsunade and Jiraiya followed.

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: So, so... How was it guys???? Please leave a comment or review! Thanks! (waves)  
**

**Naruto: (eats ramen)  
**

**Sasuke: (pulls Naruto) Let's go Dobe, time to prepare for our next act on "Baby Naru"  
**

**Naruto: Okay! (Still eating his ramen)  
**

**Yumi: (Checking the script) Guys, did you memorized all your lines???  
**

**Naruto: Yup! (Hyper)  
**

**Sasuke: (Sighs) Prepare a cheat bored for the Dobe...  
**

**Yumi: (Nods) Okay! Got it...**

**Naruto: (shout) What was that for, Teme?!**

**Sasuke: Hn... (walks away)**

**Naruto: Wait up, Bastard!!!!!!!!!!!! (follows Sasuke)  
**


End file.
